


Complain

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Jacksepticeye Egos Drabbles [3]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Fluff, Gen, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: Henrik loves his older brother, really he does. But he’ssuch a childwhenever he has to stay still for his own good.





	Complain

"Stay there and do not move," Henrik sternly told the hero in one of his hospital beds.

When Jackie started opening his mouth to complain, the doctor narrowed his eyes, ice blues flashing in warning. Jackie immediately snapped it shut by all right looking exactly like a chastised child who was found trying to take a cookie from the cookie jar. Henrik breathed a deep sigh and reached up to rub his temples to stop the mounting headache. He looked up into the ceiling praying for patience from whatever being is listening up there before he gazed back down at his now pouting trouble patient.

"You're mean," informed Jackie, his sky blue eyes sparking with childish pettiness.

Henrik merely raised a judging eyebrow at him.

"And you're acting like Chase's six year old child." Henrik shot back, voice as dry as the desert.

Jackie glowered up at him but it was hard to take him seriously with the hero being covered up entirely in bandages. Henrik rolled his eyes and mockingly ruffled his hair.

"Is alright Jackieboy, if you behave I might just give you a lollipop." Henrik cooed at Jackie who cried out in indignation.

"I'm older than you!" Jackie's pout deepened which proved the complete opposite of his statement.

"Your childish pouting and complaining says otherwise." The doctor deadpanned before giving the sulking hero another mocking pat on the head as he started making his way out of the room to do some work in his office. "Now be a good boy and rest and I might just let you play with Chase later on."

"Stop talking to me like I'm a kid!"


End file.
